yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Return from the Different Dimension
からの |jpname = 異次元からの帰還 |jphira = いじげんからのきかん |thname = การกลับมาจากต่างมิติ |phon = Ijigen kara no Kikan |image = ReturnfromtheDifferentDimensionSDLS-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |lore = Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many of your removed from play monsters as possible. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect. |itlore = Paga metà dei tuoi Life Points. Evoca Specialmente quanti più mostri possibile tra i tuoi mostri rimossi dal gioco. Durante l'End Phase, rimuovi dal gioco tutti i mostri Evocati Specialmente da questo effetto. |delore = Zahle die Hälfte deiner Life Points. Beschwöre so viele deiner aus dem Spiel entfernten Monster wie möglich als Spezialbeschwörung. Während der End Phase, entferne alle Monster aus dem Spiel, die durch diesen Effekt als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wurden. |splore = Paga la mitad de tus Life Points. Invoca mediante una Invocación Especial el máximo número posible de monstruos retirados del juego a tu Campo. Durante la End Phase del turno, retira del juego todos los monstruos que fueron invocados por este efecto. |krlore = 라이프 포인트를 절반 지불한다. 게임으로부터 제외되고 있는 자신의 몬스터를 가능한 한 자신 필드상에 특수 소환한다. 엔드페이즈시, 이 효과에 의해 특수 소환된 몬스터를 모두 게임으로부터 제외한다. |animelore = Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many removed from play monsters as possible. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect. |wc6lore = Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many of your monsters as possible that have been removed from play on your side of the field. During the End Phase, remove from play all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect. |lp1 = Pay Life Points for cost |summon1 = Special Summons from Removed from Play Zone |summon2 = Special Summons from your Removed from Play Zone |rfp1 = Removes cards from play |rfp2 = Removes from field from play |rfp3 = Removes from your field from play |rfp4 = Removes from your opponent's field from play |archetype1 = Different Dimension |misc1 = Female |number = 27174286 |en_sets = Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-EN009 - R) Exclusive Pack (EP1-EN008 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-EN030 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN038 - SR) Structure Deck 20: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-EN034 - C) |fr_sets = Exclusive Pack (EP1-FR008 - C) Deck de Structure : L'Empereur des Ténèbres (SDDE-FR030 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR038 - SR) Structure Deck 20: Lost Sanctuary (SDLS-FR034 - C) |de_sets = Exclusive Pack (EP1-DE008 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-DE030 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE038 - SR) |it_sets = Exclusive Pack (EP1-IT008 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-IT030 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT038 - SR) |sp_sets = Exclusive Pack (EP1-SP008 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-SP030 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP038 - SR) |jp_sets = Premium Pack 7 (PP7-JP008 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-JP031 - C) Tournament Pack 2007 Vol.1 (TP01-JP012 - C) |kr_sets = Exclusive Pack (EP1-KR008 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-KR031 - C) Tournament Pack Vol.1 (TP01-KR012 - C) |ntr_sets = Roar of Demise |wc6_sets = Special Summon Collection B (C) All Traps (C) All at Random (C) |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_gx = 024 |anime_mov = Present |adv = Limited |wc6dp = 2600 }}